


Whump Prompt #45

by LunaLeen



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Papasuke, Mitsuki its a medical ninja, Sharingan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Whump Prompt.Sarada gets captured by some Rogue Shinobi trying to take away her Sharingan, Mitsuki rescues her with Sasuke's help.





	Whump Prompt #45

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this idea came up to me while checking some whump writing prompts on Tumblr. English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, so my apologies for any mistakes.

Sarada regained consciousness for what she believed was the third time that day or night. She did not remember how long she’d been there. There were no windows where they kept her. She was trapped in some type of dungeon/laboratory made of rock, like a cave, cold, wet and that smelled like mold mixed with disinfectant. 

She had woken up in a stretcher, her hands, and legs tied and a device on her head to restrict any movement.  
She felt weak and lethargic, her captors only gave her enough food and water to keep her alive, but not enough for her to even try to escape, they also injected her with what she believed was some sedative based on how drowsy she was feeling.

For what she had heard, her captors were interested in her Sharingan, they obviously were not going to be able to capture her father, so they went after her.  
She could not see clearly because they had taken out her glasses, but she knew that they were getting ready to take her eyes out.

\- “Please” - She choked out. - “Don’t do this.”-  
She tried to move, kick them, bite them, scream but she had no energy.

\- Those eyes will be mine Uchiha scum. - She felt like they were stabbing her left eye with a tool, maybe a syringe. 

\- “No! Stop! Stop it, please!”- She shrieked, tears mixed with some blood were streaming down her face as the men worked without compassion.  
A door opened with a loud boom, and then just a lot of noise. She lost consciousness again and only opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand gently touching her left cheek.

‘’Sarada, are you alright, can you hear me?’’ - 

\- “Papa? Where are you? “- She asked. – I can't see, my eyes, can’t see. - She kept saying while blinking repeatedly trying to focus her eyes on something. - ‘’Are you here?’’- She was a little bit delirious. 

\- “It’s me, Mitsuki, your dad is also here, he’s taking care of those bastards. Just hang on. We are going to take you home. – ‘’ He assured her while he worked on healing her eyes to avoid any permanent damage.  
It was going to be a long way back to the village, even flying in the Susanoo. So he wanted to work on her eyes as soon as possible.

\- “You’re going to be okay.”-

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way here, thanks so much for reading.  
> I wanted Sasuke to actually appear on this but I don't even know how he would react if someone hurt Sarada. So let's just pretend that he is in another room beating the shit out of her captors.
> 
> I have some ideas about Sharingan thieves and the Uchiha Clan 2.0...I'll try to make time to write some drafts at least.
> 
> Any feedback/Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
